Dragon of Three Tribes
by Koi the Lazy Seawing
Summary: Bluestorm is a hybrid that is 50% Icewing, 25% Nightwing, and 25% Seawing. She was brought to live with the dragonet's of destiny when she was one and the war was three years away from ending. How would the dragonet's react to finding out a few things about hybrids and their own tribes before they escaped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this.**

 **This is about a Female dragon named Bluestorm who is 50% Icewing, 25% Nightwing, and 25% Seawing. Her Father is an Icewing and Seawing hybrid. He has ice blue scales and spikes that he can light up. He can use the normal frost breath while her mother is an Icewing and Nightwing hybrid. She has a body of an Icewing but the color of a Nightwing that's dark blue. She can breath blue fire. Icestorm has some attributes of both her parents. She has light blue scales and spikes. She can only light up the spikes in the tip of her tail though. Her wing membrane is an ocean blue color along with her eyes. She can use both blue fire like her mother anytime and frostbreath like her father but only in extreme conditions. Interesting fact: She was born on the same year as Moonwatcher their was a snowstorm before she hatched that quickly stopped as she hatched and continued after and that is how she got the last part of her name. Because of this she is an animus dragon. She is good at fighting but normally avoids it.**

 **OK so enough info lets get to reading.**

 **Hatching**

"Nightice! Its no use! We have to go back!" one dragon called to the another.

"NO! We have to make it Glowingsnow!" the dragon called back "We have to get their for her!" She almost fell out of the sky when she said that.

"Her! Is it really going to be a her!"

"Yes, and you know what means! It's about to hatch!"

"Yay I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes and that's why we need to..." She trailed off as the snow storm just stopped _What is going on. Never mind. We have to hurry._ The egg in her claws shook and faintly glowed. "Now!" They flew faster then ever with the calmness of the night. They could see the castle as they got closer and landed in front of it to walk in.

"Address your self!" The guard ordered

"I am Nightice and this is my mate Glowingsnow."

"Hello."

"We came back from finding our egg."

The guards thought about this and opened the gate "You may go through."

"Thanks." They mumbled as they walked past.

They flew up and grabbed a moon globe each and flew to their house. As they landed outside the egg shook rapidly creating a crack and they sprinted inside. They found a spot that was illuminated by the three moons and set the egg there just as it broke apart revealing a dragonet laying oh her back with the armored parts an arctic blue and the unarmored parts an ice blue. Ocean blue membranes for the wings along with her eyes. The spikes on the tip of her tail glowed white as she wiggled around tying to get off her back. Nightice and Glowingsnow stared at their daughter as she finally got on her feet and sneezed out a blue plum of fire hitting the ground leaving a scorch mark. They chuckle. Nightice looked up to the moons to only see a storm.

"Glowingsnow look." She motioned with her snout "It's started up again but it's wearied. Snow should be coming in."

"Your right." He looks down at his daughter to find she's playing with the broken shell of her egg. "What should we name her?"

"Hmmm. How about Bluestorm?"

"That sounds good. It also has a nice ring to it. Bluestorm it is." They look down at her and smile. She was perfect in their eyes.

* * *

One year later

"Come on mom. We can't miss it." Little Bluestorm said anxiously

"Alright alright lets go." Nightice said with a hint of laughter.

"Yay I love watching the wolfs hunt and the sounds they make. So beautiful."

"You and your wolfs Bluestorm. Why do you like them so much?" She asked

"Because their so majestic."

"If you say so." They take off and find the usual spot they go to to watch and listen to the pack of wolfs. Bluestorm had her moon globe with her as always. _I still can't believe she's an animus dragon and we have kept her powers hidden for an entire year. Well half a year since that's when we found out. The only thing she used her powers for was for the first moon globe she ever got. It can now signal when danger is near by so now I don't have to worry every day she goes off to school. It also follows her around and she hates the dark so it never dims._ Nightice thought

"Their they are! So pretty!"

"Bluestorm what would you say we go hunting?"

"Sure but after this."

"OK."

They sat their watching the wolves hunt and make music with their howls. They didn't notice Bluestorm's Moon globe turn red signaling danger was near.

After the wolf's departed

"So hunting time?" Nightice asked

"Hunting time." Bluestorm looked around for her moon globe and froze as she saw it was a crimson color "Mom."

"Yes..." She saw the moon globe. They look at each others faces and both nod. "Want to race?"

"Sure." They get in take off stances facing toward the house.

"Ready...set...GO!" Nightice called out and they took off at the same time. They practiced this multiple times just in case and Bluestorm is now able to go 1 mile in a minute at full speed which is really fast for dragonet's her age. They were half way to the house when something barreled into them knocking them out of the sky.

Something was holding them down making them unable to move then voices "Hurry up and knock them out so we can get on with our job."

"With pleaser." the dragon on top of Nightice raised his fists and was about to bring them down when she turned her head towards him as she breathed her blue fire hiting his face. He got off of her and Nightice ran towards Bluestorm but more dragons got on top of her.

The leader walked up to her and said in a menacing voice "Now I was going to let you live but your to much of a problem so." He moved his claws at her neck and slit it open giving her a slow and painful death. Worst of all Bluestorm saw it all. "Now knock her out."

Last thing Bluestorm saw before every thing went black was her mothers body in a pool of blood and one name. Morrowseer.

* * *

 **How was that?**


	2. Redoing Story Please hold

Hi. I am going to have to change ALOT of things in this story so this is discontinued. I will be redoing it bit by bit so sorry if it a long time.


End file.
